


Нетрадиционная медицина

by 053



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/053/pseuds/053
Summary: Росинант привез Ло к правильному врачу.
Kudos: 3





	Нетрадиционная медицина

**Author's Note:**

> OP AU-fest 2019

Врач нахмурился, закатал выше рукав Ло и ткнул пальцем в самое крупное пятно. Ткнул еще раз и совершенно непрофессионально поскреб ногтем, словно проверяя, не удасться ли просто оттереть его. Ло злобно ощерился — он точно знал, что будет дальше.  
— Это же…  
Врач резко отшатнулся и заметался по комнате — подбежал к столу, на котором стоял его чемодан, порылся в содержимом, так ничего и не достал, вернулся к Ло, снова кинулся к чемодану, остановился на полпути, растерянно дернул себя за торчащий клок седых волос и подвел итог:  
— Очень сложный случай. Мне нужно в мою лабораторию. Это недалеко, дойдем за час.  
— Что? — стоящий у окна Росинант вытащил изо рта сигарету, которую так и не прикурил.  
— Свинцово-янтарная болезнь, — врач сокрушенно покачал головой. — Бедный ребенок, на этой стадии зараженные испытывают сильные боли. У меня вроде были кое-какие подходящие лекарства, но с собой я их не взял. Не ожидал, что тут все настолько серьезно.  
Ло недоуменно моргнул. Врач поставил верный диагноз, но почему-то не спешил выгонять их с Росинантом.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что намерены заняться лечением? — напряженно уточнил Росинант.  
— Разумеется, — врач вернулся к Ло, опустился перед ним на корточки и, оттянув ему нижнее левое веко, зачем-то начал осматривать испещренный лопнувшими капиллярами белок. — Каким бы я был врачом, если бы отказал пациенту в помощи?  
— Но свинцово-янтарная болезнь неизлечима.  
— От всего можно найти лекарство, — возразил врач, потянулся к правому глазу Ло, и тот, наконец опомнившись, оттолкнул его руку. Врач ему не нравился. Никто раньше не соглашался связываться с ним, у этого старика не было причин поступить иначе. Он даже не был похож на настоящего врача. Наверное, он решил отдать Ло Дозору в обмен на награду, обещанную за любого, кто связан с Флевансом. Ло повернулся к Росинанту, открыл рот, чтобы потребовать немедленно уйти, — и увидел, как ломается сигарета в сжавшихся пальцах.  
— Ну, что вы стоите, — поторопил врач. — Скоро начнет темнеть, а ночью идти по лесу тяжело. Надо успеть добраться до моего дома.  
— Напомните, как вас зовут, — попросил Росинант.  
— Я — доктор Хиллюлюк.

***

Никогда Ло не ненавидел Росинанта так сильно, как в первые недели, проведенные на Драм.  
Сначала Росинант долго говорил о чем-то с Хиллюлюком, запершись в соседней комнате, а потом с неестественно-широкой улыбкой объявил, что любит Ло, и уплыл с острова, оставив его Хиллюлюку. «Ты не продержишься долго, если я продолжу возить тебя с собой. Рядом со мной ты всегда будешь в опасности. А здесь тебе могут помочь,» — объяснил Росинант. Ло пытался остановить его, ухватиться за край шубы, но ослабевшие пальцы подвели и разжались. Росинант ушел, а Ло остался на незнакомом острове один на один со странным врачом. Несколько дней он ждал, что вот-вот дверь откроется и зайдут дозорные, но время шло, дозорные не появлялись, Хиллюлюк перечитывал свои медицинские книги в поисках информации о свинцово-янтарной болезни, и однажды Ло понял, что Хиллюлюк действительно собирается не продать, а вылечить его.  
Вот только намного легче от этого понимания не стало.  
Потому что единственный человек, решившийся помочь Ло, был сумасшедшим шарлатаном.  
Какая ирония.  
Противоядия, которые готовил Хиллюлюк, были отвратительными. «Лекарства и должны быть ужасны на вкус,» — заявлял Хиллюлюк, но дело было не только во вкусе. Ло скручивало от побочных эффектов, а болезнь, кажется, не только не отступала, но начинала развиваться все быстрее. Если бы Ло хватило сил, он бы обязательно попытался сбежать — он видел за окном глухой заснеженный лес, из которого точно не смог бы выбраться, но смерть от холода в сугробе казалась ему привлекательнее очередного экспериментального лекарства. Хиллюлюк не сдавался, упорно продолжал смешивать какие-то порошки, два раза взорвал свою домашнюю лабораторию — Ло предпочитал не представлять, из чего он пытался сделать лекарство, если ингредиенты могли самовоспламеняться, — и изо всех сил старался вылечить Ло. Не для того, чтобы он потом чем-то отплатил ему. Хиллюлюк просто хотел, чтобы Ло жил. «Чем ты собираешься заняться, когда вырастешь?» — допытывался он, словно у Ло действительно был шанс вырасти, и однажды, вместо того, чтобы привычно ответить «Я собираюсь убить как можно больше людей», Ло рассказал, что начинал изучать медицину. «Правда? — обрадовался Хиллюлюк, — Хочешь, возьму тебя в ученики?»  
Ло — настоящий потомственный врач, которому предложил стать его учеником какой-то шарлатан — смеялся так долго, что у него случился спазм и его вырвало смесью из крови и желчи прямо на ковер в центре комнаты.  
Хиллюлюк не обиделся.  
К концу третьего месяца Ло смирился. «Какая разница, от чего я умру, — от болезни или отравлюсь одним из твоих лекарств,» — сказал он, забирая у Хиллюлюка чашку с мерзкой даже на вид жижей. Ло послушно глотал разноцветные отвары и мечтал о том, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось.  
И однажды все действительно закончилось.  
Сто сорок седьмое противоядие сработало.  
Хиллюлюку просто повезло — он мало что знал о свинцово-янтарной болезни и смешивал ингредиенты в почти случайном порядке, ни один нормальный врач не стал бы так действовать, но Хиллюлюк не был врачом и не был нормальным, и в итоге он действительно спас Ло — но не своими знаниями, а просто тем, что не отвернулся от него, как все остальные.  
«Как все остальные, кроме Росинанта,» — поправлял себя Ло. Глядя на сияющего улыбкой Хиллюлюка, он постепенно начинал понимать, почему Росинант оставил его здесь.  
Через два дня после того, как Ло впервые за долгое время смог проспать всю ночь, не просыпаясь от вспышек боли, он решил, что все-таки не против стать учеником Хиллюлюка.  
А еще через неделю по острову пронеслась страшная весть о том, что во дворце короля началась эпидемия.

***

Попытка сесть отозвалась приступом головокружения. Перед глазами все расплылось, и Нами снова откинулась на подушку. Выждав несколько минут, она осторожно приподнялась на локтях и огляделась: в глаза тут же бросились огромный стол, заставленный разномастными пробирками, и развешанное по стенам оружие. Несколько ножей торчали прямо из двери, на рукоятке одного из них, словно на обычном крючке, висело черное мужское пальто. Сквозь огромное окно, возле которого стояла кровать, в комнату лился слепяще-белый свет.  
Как она оказалась в этой комнате, Нами не представляла.  
— Нами!  
Дверь распахнулась с характерным хрустом ломающегося замка. Луффи влетел в комнату, огляделся и, увидев Нами, облегченно воскликнул:  
— Я тебя нашел!  
Для человека, почти полностью обмотанного бинтами, Луффи выглядел противоестественно бодро.  
— Где мы? — Нами, конечно, была рада видеть капитана, но первым делом хотела выяснить, что происходит — и чем происходящее может им грозить.  
— Мы в замке ведьмы, — ответил Луффи, подошел к кровати и плюхнулся на нее. Нами подтянула колени к груди, чтобы развалившийся рядом Луффи не отдавил ей ноги, и переспросила:  
— Погоди. В замке ведьмы?  
— Ага, — Луффи закивал. — Она тебя вылечила. И нас с Санджи. Круто, да?  
— Круто, — согласилась Нами. Обычно она не использовала это определение, но сейчас поспорить с ним было сложно. Нами чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, боль и жар отступили, оставив в напоминание о себе только слабость и легкий озноб. Луффи почему-то назвал местного врача ведьмой, но он — вернее, она — явно знала свое дело.  
— Вам рано покидать постель, — донеслось от двери.  
Повернувшись на голос, Нами увидела вошедшего — хмурого темноволосого парня примерно ее возраста с россыпью странных белых пятен на коже.  
— О, это ты нас дотащил до замка, — обрадовался Луффи, оглядев его. — Я запомнил твои руки. Классные татуировки. Я Луффи, а ты?  
— А я — ваш лечащий врач. И я не разрешал вам вставать.  
Подойдя к кровати, пятнистый неожиданно быстрым движением сунул Луффи под нос какой-то флакон, который до этого прятал в кулаке. Пойманный врасплох Луффи удивленно вскинулся — и начал заваливать на бок. Пятнистый подхватил его, не позволяя упасть, легко закинул себе на плечо и повернулся к Нами.  
— Я лежу, — Нами демонстративно натянула одеяло до самого подбородка.  
— Хорошо, — пятнистый кивнул, — Докторина скоро освободится и зайдет к вам.  
Уточнять «Докторина — это та самая ведьма?» Нами не рискнула, вместо этого он спросила:  
— Что ты сделал с Луффи?  
— Это вещество ему не повредит. Просто заставит соблюдать постельный режим.  
— Врачам не полагается использовать такие методы, — оценила Нами.  
— Пациентам не полагается вскакивать на следующий день после обморожения третьей степени, — отрезал пятнистый.  
Нами вздохнула, но спорить не стала.  
Крыть было нечем.

***

Ло сидел — прятался — на крыше замка и рассеянно прислушивался к доносящимся снизу воплям:  
— Эй, Торао! Давай будем пиратами вместе!  
Все тело ломило, драка с подчиненными Вапола закончилась для Ло десятками ссадин и ушибов и несколькими треснувшими ребрами. Если бы он был один, его бы просто убили, Ло прекрасно понимал это и был благодарен странным пиратам и их еще более странному капитану. Они без раздумий влезли в то, что их не касалось, вызвались защитить остров и его жителей, хотя для них в этом не было никакой выгоды и их об этом даже не просили. Необычное поведение для пиратов.  
— Торао!  
Мугивара надрывался уже второй час. Его упорство удивляло — Нами говорила, что в команде не хватает врача, но Ло определенно был не единственным врачом в мире, а Мугивара продолжал настаивать, что именно он должен плыть с ними. «Капитан всегда такой, — поделился Санджи, пока Ло осматривал его спину, — Когда он что-то решает, отвязаться от него невозможно. А сейчас капитан решил, что ты — его друг».  
Чем он это заслужил, Ло не понимал.  
— Торао!  
Желание согласиться было совершенно иррациональным. Пираты Мугивары спасли Драм, но Ло ничего не знал о них, у него не было поводов испытывать что-то, кроме благодарности, да и Росинант вряд ли обрадовался бы, стань Ло пиратом.  
О том, что Росинант был дозорным и погиб при исполнении обязанностей, Ло узнал из письма. «Я попросил друга отправить тебе это, если я провалюсь, — писал Росинант. — Конечно, я бы предпочел ничего тебе не говорить и не расстраивать, но я не хочу тебе врать.»  
«Тупой Кора. С чего он вообще взял, что я бы расстроился из-за его смерти,» — бормотал Ло, комкая письмо в руке, и даже не пытался сдерживать душащие его рыдания.  
Росинант не хотел для Ло пиратской жизни, а Ло не хотел разочаровывать его. Даже посмертно. Вот только именно Росинант отдал его врачу, у которого на чемодане с медицинскими инструментами был нарисован Веселый Роджер. Ло почти десять лет прожил под пиратским флагом и принял участие в свержении законного короля — кажется, все это делало его самым настоящим преступником, так что терять было уже нечего.  
С трудом, морщась от боли, Ло встал и поднял взгляд. Несколько минут он рассматривал тот самый флаг, а потом направился обратно к люку, через который вылез на крышу.  
В конце-концов, он давно задумывался о том, чтобы уплыть с Драм.  
— Торао! Торао! Торао-о-о!

***

— Значит, вы решили увести моего ученика? — поинтересовалась Куреха и прокрутила в пальцах скальпель — видимо, тот самый, который она для убедительности приставила к шее Нами, говоря: «Пациенты уходят от меня в двух случаях — когда вылечиваются или когда умирают». Выждав угрожающую паузу, Куреха ухмыльнулась и махнула рукой:  
— Не беспокойтесь, я не против. Этот мальчишка мне уже надоел. Будто у меня недостаточно других дел, кроме как возиться с ним.  
— Тогда мне больше не обязательно тут лежать? — уточнила Нами. — Ваш ученик сможет за мной присмотреть и не допустить возвращения болезни, верно?  
— Как доктор, я пока не могу вас отпустить, — перебила Куреха и прежде, чем Нами успела возмутиться, продолжила. — Слушайте внимательно. Сейчас я поднимусь наверх, дверь оставлю открытой. В том шкафу есть теплая одежда. Вашего парня мы уже вылечили. Так что вам отсюда не убежать.  
Развернувшись, Куреха зашагала к выходу из комнаты. Нами наклонилась к сидящей у ее кровати Виви и шепотом спросила:  
— Она только что велела нам хватать куртки, Санджи и уходить отсюда?  
— Вот и мне так показалось, — согласилась Виви.  
— И еще кое-что, — уже дойдя до двери, Куреха остановилась и обернулась через плечо. — У Ло очень мало причин спасать людей, но он все равно это делает. Имейте это в виду. И цените.

***

Праздник на борту Гоинг Мерри набирал обороты.  
Ло сидел в стороне с кружкой, которую ему силой всучил Зоро, и с некоторой долей ужаса наблюдал за мугиварами. Его новоиспеченные накама самозабвенно веселились, сейчас они совершенно не походили на пиратов; если бы Ло не видел, как они расправились с Ваполом и его свитой, он бы ни за что не поверил, что за головы этих людей могут быть назначены награды, — Ло уже заметил листовки, развешанные на камбузе, словно почетные грамоты. От чужого смеха и пения звенело в ушах, Ло никогда так не умел, даже в детстве, а после разучился окончательно, и теперь чувствовал себя чем-то чужеродным и не вписывающимся в картину мира.  
— Торао, чего ты тут сидишь, пошли к нам, — Луффи уселся рядом с Ло прямо на палубу и запрокинул голову, чтобы поля шляпы не закрывали обзор на собеседника. — Или ты скучаешь по своим?  
Ло невольно хмыкнул — из «своих» на Драм осталась только Куреха. На прощание она наорала на него и почти попала ножом — но только «почти», и это с полной уверенностью можно было считать благословением и пожеланием счастливого пути.  
Да, он скучал.  
— Эй, Мугивара-я.  
— Что? — Луффи вывернул шею еще сильнее, и Ло машинально отметил, что, не будь Луффи резиновым, у него только что сместилась бы пара позвонков.  
— А что, если я согласился плыть с вами, чтобы потом использовать в своих целях? Что, если у меня есть собственные мотивы, о которых я не рассказал?  
Ло думал об этом много лет, с того самого дня, как получил письмо. Он был почти уверен, что знает, как именно погиб Росинант, и не собирался смиряться.  
— Ну и что? — Луффи легкомысленно пожал плечами. — У всех тут есть желания и мечты. Но вместе мы все сделаем. Друзья ведь помогают друг-другу там, где невозможно справиться в одиночку.  
— И ты даже не спросишь, какая у меня цель?  
— Если будет нужно — расскажешь.  
— Спасибо.  
Луффи широко улыбнулся и вдруг крикнул, вскинув над головой руку, в которой держал кружку:  
— Давайте выпьем за нашего нового врача!  
Остальные члены команды ответили капитану разноголосыми криками одобрения. Луффи поднялся на ноги, ухватил Ло за рукав и потянул на себя.  
— Пойдем, Торао, ну!  
Море размеренно шелестело за бортом, Гоинг Мерри на всех парусах неслась к Арабасте, мугивары чествовали нового накама, а у них за спиной над островом Драм сияла цветущая сакура.


End file.
